pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
William Gilmore Simms
United States | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = William Gilmore Simms signature.svg | website = | portaldisp = }} William Gilmore Simms (April 17, 1806 - June 11, 1870) was an American poet, novelist, and historian from the American south. Life Overview Simms's writings achieved great prominence during the 19th century, with Edgar Allan Poe pronouncing him the best novelist America had ever produced.Review by Edgar Allan Poe in Broadway Journal, September 20, 1845. Youth and education Simms was born on April 17, 1806,Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 41. ISBN 0-86576-008-X in Charleston, South Carolina,Ehrlich, Eugene and Gorton Carruth. The Oxford Illustrated Literary Guide to the United States. New York: Oxford University Press, 1982: 249. ISBN 0-19-503186-5 of Scottish-Irish ancestors. His mother died during his infancy, and his father failed in business and joined Coffee's Indian fighters; as a result, Simms was brought up by his grandmother.1911 Britannica. In his teen years, he worked as a clerk in a drug store but began to study law at the age of 18.Hubbell, Jay B. The South in American Literature: 1607-1900. Durham, North Carolina: Duke University Press, 1954: 573. He married Anna Malcolm Giles in 1826. The bar of Charleston admitted him to practice in 1827, though he soon abandoned this profession for literature. Early writing Simms wrote poetry at the age of 8, and in his 19th year he produced a monody on General Charles Cotesworth Pinckney (Charleston, 1825). Two years later, in 1827, Lyrical and Other Poems and Early Lays appeared. In 1828 he became a journalist as well as editor and part owner of the City Gazette, a role he held until 1832 when the publication failed. Simms then devoted his attention entirely to writing and in rapid succession published Tile Vision of Cones, Cain, and Other Poems (1829); The Tricolor, or Three Days of Blood in Paris (1830); and his strongest poem, Atalantis: A tale of the sea (1832). Atalantis established his fame as an author. His novel Martin Faber: The story of a criminal, an expanded version of an earlier short story called "The Confessions of a Murderer", was published in 1833, and made Simms known to a national audience. Novels about the south Simms wrote a number of popular novels between 1830 and 1860, usually focusing on the pre-colonial and colonial periods of Southern history. These included such titles as The Yemassee (1835); The Lily and the Totem, or, The Huguenots in Florida (1850); Vasconselos (1853); and The Cassique of Kiawah (1859). Many critics believe The Cassique of Kiawah to be Simms's best written work. At first, Southern readers, especially those in his home town of Charleston did not support Simms's work because he lacked an aristocratic background. Eventually, however, he was referred to as the Southern version of James Fenimore Cooper and Charleston residents invited him into their prestigious St. Cecilia Society. Simms also wrote 8 novels set in South Carolina during the American Revolutionary War, beginning with The Partisan (1835), which was likely Simms's most-read novel.. Other titles included Mellichampe (1836), The Kinsmen (1841), Katharine Walton (1851), The Forayers (1855), Eutaw (1856), and Joscelyn (1867). Finally, Simms wrote 10 novels dealing with the expansion into the frontier territory from Georgia to Louisiana, such as Richard Hurdis; or, the Avenger of Blood. A Tale of Alabama (1838) and Border Beagles: A Tale of Mississippi (1840). In 1852, Simms published The Tennessean’s Story, his only full-length work of Southern humor. He also wrote poetry and, in a letter to literary critic and poet Rufus Wilmot Griswold, Simms said that he was not interested in form as much as content, torn "between the desire to appear correct, and the greater desire to be original and true".Parks, Edd Winfield. Ante-Bellum Southern Literary Critics. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1962: 114. Historian and politician Simms was respected historian of his day. His History of South Carolina (1842) served for several generations as the standard school textbook on the state's history. He also wrote popular biographies of Revolutionary War heroes Francis Marion, Nathanael Greene, and John Laurens, as well as John Smith and the Chevalier Bayard. Additionally, Simms was a popular lecturer on American history and accumulated one of the largest collections of Revolutionary War manuscripts. Unfortunately, most of this collection was lost when Sherman's army burned his home.Busick, Sean R. A Sober Desire for History: William Gilmore Simms as Historian., 2005. ISBN 1-57003-565-2. Simms served in the state House of Representatives in 1844-1846, after which he was defeated in the election for lieutenant governor by only 1 vote. Pro-slavery writings Simms is also remembered today for his strong support of slavery and for his opposition to Harriet Beecher Stowe's abolitionist novel Uncle Tom's Cabin, in response to which he wrote reviews and a novel, The Sword and the Distaff."Woodcraft: Simms's First Answer to Uncle Tom's Cabin" by Joseph V. Ridgely, American Literature, Vol. 31, No. 4 (Jan., 1960), pp. 421-433; "Simms's Review of Uncle Tom's Cabin" by Charles S. Watson, American Literature, Vol. 48, No. 3 (Nov., 1976), pp. 365-368 Even though The Sword and the Distaff came out only a few months after Stowe's novel, it contains a number of sections and discussions that are clearly debating Stowe's book and view of slavery. The novel focuses on the Revolutionary War and its aftermath through the lives of Captain Porgy and 1 of his slaves. Many of Simms' other writings took a similar pro-slavery viewpoint.An Overview of Southern Literature by Genre by Lucinda MacKethan, North Carolina State University, originally published in Southern Spaces, accessed Feb. 17, 2007. Simms' book was one of between 20 and 30 Anti-Tom novels written after Stowe's book. As in Simms' book, these novels tended to feature a benign white patriarchal master and a pure wife, both of whom presided over childlike slaves in a benevolent extended-family-style plantation. Simms' novel was popular enough that it was reprinted in 1854 under the title Woodcraft."Caroline Lee Hentz's Long Journey" by Philip D. Beidler. Alabama Heritage Number 75, Winter 2005. Accessed 2/7/2006. Later life In Simms' later years, he became part of the Southern plantation class and firmly supported slavery and Southern secession. During the American Civil War, Simms espoused the side of the Secessionists in a weekly newspaper and suffered damage at the hands of the Federal troops when they entered Charleston. Simms wrote little after the Civil War, though he compiled an anthology of Southern war poems in 1866.Coulter, E. Merton. The South During Reconstruction, 1865–1877. Louisiana State University Press, 1947: 280. ISBN 0-8071-0008-0 He died at his home at 13 Society Street in Charleston on June 11, 1870. He is buried in Magnolia Cemetery. Writing By the mid-1840s, Simms's fame for his novels was so great that Edgar Allan Poe declared Simms to be "The best novelist which this country has, on the whole, produced"Review by Edgar Allan Poe in Broadway Journal, September 20, 1845. and "immeasurably the greatest writer of fiction in America".Nelson, Randy F. The Almanac of American Letters. Los Altos, California: William Kaufmann, Inc., 1981: 164. ISBN 0-86576-008-X Simms's story collection The Wigwam and the Cabin was singled out by Poe as "decidedly the most American of American books".Widmer, Edward L. Young America: Flowering of Democracy in New York City. New York: Oxford University Press, 1999: 108. ISBN 0-19-514062-1 However, despite having achieved a very good literary reputation during his lifetime, today Simms' novels are, for the most part, out of print. Eminent Simms scholar Dr. David Aiken has observed that Simms was purged from the canon of American literature because of the "unpardonable sin Simms committed when he published an account of Columbia's destruction in which he dared to deny the North a righteous victory"Aiken, David. Introduction to A City Laid Waste: The Capture Sack and Destruction of the City of Columbia. Columbia, South Carolina: University of South Carolina Press, 2005: 41. ISBN 1-57003-596-2 as Simms asserted of the North's tactics in the Civil War, "whatever might have existed in virtue of their cause, is forfeit by the processes which they have taken for its maintainance".Simms, William G. A City Laid Waste: The Capture Sack and Destruction of the City of Columbia. Columbia, South Carolina: University of South Carolina Press, 2005: 110. ISBN 1-57003-596-2 Donald Davidson claimed: "The neglect of Simms' stature is nothing less than a scandal when it results....in the disappearance of his books from the common market and therefore from the readers' bookshelf. This is literary murder".Mary C. Simms Oliphant, Alfred Taylor Odell, and T.C. Duncan Eaves, eds., The Letters of William Gilmore Simms, 6 vols. Columbia, South Carolina: University of South Carolina Press, 1952-1956, 1983: vol. I, xxxii Still, he is known among literary scholars as a major force in Antebellum literature,"Review of From Nationalism to Secessionism: The Changing Fiction of William Gilmore Simms by Charles S. Watson," reviewed by Richard J. Calhoun, South Atlantic Review 60.1 (1995), pp. 149-151. and though his outstanding genius and literary accomplishments have been largely overlooked, this has caused Simms to come to embody the "outsider" nature of contemporary Southern fiction. Recognition The University of Alabama conferred on Simms the degree of LL.D. A large bust of Simms was erected in 1879 in a central location of Charleston's Battery Park.File:W.G. Simms bust in Charleston, SC IMG 4563.JPG, Wikimedia Commons, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Apr. 20, 2013. Dr. Mary Ann Wimsatt, the major Simms scholar of her generation, has published dozens of articles about the author, and 2 widely praised editions of his works: The Major Fiction of William Gilmore Simms, published by Louisiana State University Press in 1989; and an edition of twelve Simms short stories titled Tales of the South, published by the University of South Carolina Press in 1996. A reviewer in the Virginia Quarterly Review styled Wimsatt's edition "magisterial". Publications Poetry *''Monody, on the Death of Gen. Charles Cotesworth Pinckney''. Charleston, SC: 1825. *''Lyrical, and other poems''. Charleston, SC: Ellis & Neufville, 1827. *''Early Lays''. Charleston, SC: A.E. Miller, 1827. *''The Vision of Cortes, Cain, and other poems. Charleston, SC: James S. Burges, 1829. *The Tri-color, or The three days of blood in Paris; with some other pieces. London: Wigfall & Davis, 1830. *Grouped Thoughts and Scattered Fancies: A collection of sonnets. Richmond, VA: printed by Wm. Macfarlane, 1845. *Lays of the Palmetto: a tribute to the South Carolina regiment, in the war with Mexico. Charleston, SC: John Russell, 1848. *Sabbath Lyrics; or, Songs from Scripture: A Christmas gift of love. Charleston, SC: Press of Walker and James, 1849. *''Selected Poems. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1990. *''Poems: Descriptive, dramatic, legendary and contemplative''. (2 volumes), New York: Redfield, 1853 Volume I, Volume II **Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 2013. Plays *''Atalantis: A story of the sea. Philadelphia: Carey & Hart, 1848. *Norman Maurice; or, The man of the people: An American drama. Philadelphia: Lippincott, Grambo, 1853. Novels *''The Yemassee: A romance of Carolina. (2 volumes), New York: Lovell, Coryell, 1826; New York: Harper, 1835. Volume I, Volume II *''Martin Faber: The story of a criminal. New York: J. & J. Harper, 1833. **also published as ''Martin Faber: The story of a criminal, and other tales. (2 volumes), New York: Harper, 1837. Volume I, Volume II. *''Guy Rivers: A tale of Georgia. (2 volumes), New York: Harper, 1834 **printed in UK as ''Guy Rivers, the outlaw: A tale of Georgia. London: A.K. Newman, 1835 **(edited by John Caldwell Guilds). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1993. *''The Partisan: A tale of the Revolution]. (2 volumes), New York: Harper, 1835. ''Volume I,Volume II. **revised as The Partisan: A romance of the Revolution. New York: Redfield, 1853 **Richmond, NJ: Gregg Press, 1968; Spartanburg, SC: S.C. Reprint Co., 1975 **(edited by Stephen Meats & Dianne C. Luce). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2011. *''Mellichampe: A legend of the Santee. New York: Harper, 1836 **New York: AMS Press, 1970. *''Richard Hurdis, or The avenger of blood: A tale of Alabama. Philadelphia: Carey & Hart, 1838. Volume I, Volume II. **revised as Richard Hurdis: A tale of Alabama. New York: Redfield, 1855. **(edited by John Caldwell Guilds). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1995. *''Pelayo: A story of the Goth''. (2 volumes), New York: Harper, 1838. Volume I, Volume II *''The Damsel of Darien''. (2 volumes), Philadelphia: Lea & Blanchard, 1839. Volume I, Volume II. *''Border Beagles: A tale of Mississippi. Philadelphia: Carey & Hart, 1840. *''The Kinsmen; or, The black riders of Congaree. (2 volumes), Philadelphia : Lea and Blanchard, 1841. **revised as The Scout; or, The black riders of Congaree. New York: Redfield, 1854. *''Confession; or, The blind heart: A domestic story. Philadelphia: Lea & Blanchard, 1841 **New York: AMS Press, 1970. *The Prima Donna: A passage from city life. Philadelphia: L.A. Godey, 1844. *Helen Halsey, or, The swamp state of Conelachita: A tale of the borders. New York: Burgess, Stringer, 1845 **(edited by John Caldwell Guilds). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1998. *''Count Julian; or, The last days of the Goth: A historical romance. Baltimore, MD: W. Taylor, 1845. *''The Cassique of Accabee: A tale of Ashley River; with other pieces. Charleston, SC: J. Russell, 1849. *Katharine Walton; or, The Rebel of Dorchester. Philadelphia: A. Hart, 1851; New York: W.J. Widdleton, 1854. *Michael Bonham; or, The fall of Bexar: A tale of Texas; in five parts. Richmond, VA: J.R. Thompson, 1852. *As Good as a Comedy; or, The Tennessean's story. Philadelphia: A. Hart, 1852. *The Golden Christmas: A chronicle of St. John's, Berkeley . Charleston, SC: Walker, Richards, 1852. *Vasconselos: A romance of the New World. New York: Redfield, 1853 **New York: AMS Press, 1970. *Marie de Berniere: A Tale of the Crescent City. Philadelphia: Lippincott & Grambo, 1853.[Marie de Berniere: A Tale of the Crescent City etc. etc. (1853), Internet Archive, Apr. 20, 2013. *The Sword and the Distaff. Philadelphia: Lippincott, Grambo, 1853.The Sword and the Distaff: Or, "Fair, Fat and Forty." A Story of the South at the Close of the ... (1853), Internet Archive, Apr. 20, 2013. **Ridgewood, NJ: Gregg, 1968; Spartanburg, SC: S.C. Reprint Co., 1975. *Woodcraft; or, Hawks about the dovecote: A story of the south at the close of the Revolution. New York: Redfield, 1854 **Ridgewood, NJ: Gregg, 1968; Spartanburg, SC: S.C. Reprint Co., 1976 **New Haven, CT: New College and University Press, 1983. *Southward Ho! A spell of sunshine. New York: Redfield, 1854. *The Forayers; or, The raid of the dog-days. New York: Redfield, 1855. *Eutaw: A sequel to The Forayers: A tale of the Revolution. New York: W.J. Widdleton, 1856 **(edited by David W Newton). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2007. *Charlemont; or, The pride of the village: A tale of Kentucky. New York: Redfield, 1856. *Beauchampe; or, The Kentucky tragedy. A sequel to Charlemont. (2 volumes), New York: Redfield, 1856. *The Cassique of Kiawah: A colonial romance. New York: Redfield, 1859. *The sword and the distaff; or, "Fair, fat, and forty": A story of the South, at the close of the revolution. New York: W.J. Widdleton, 1864. *''Joscelyn: A tale of the revolution (written 1867) **(edited by Keen Butterworth, John Caldwell Guilds, & Stephen E Meats). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1975 **(with introduction & explanatory notes). Spartanburg, SC: S.C. Reprint Co., 1976. *''The Cub of the Panther: A hunter legend of the "Old North State"'' (edited by Miriam Jones Shillingsburg). Fayetteville, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 1997. Short fiction *''Carl Werner, an imaginative story, with other tales of the imagination. New York: George Adlard, 1838. *[https://archive.org/details/cu31924022165132 ''The Wigwam and the Cabin]. New York: Wiley & Putnam, 1845. *''Stories and Tales'' (edited by John Caldwell Guilds). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1974. *''Tales of the South'' (edited by Mary Ann Wimsatt). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1996. *''Backwoods Tales: Paddy McGann, Sharp Snaffles, and Bill Bauldy: Selected fiction of William Gilmore Simms'' (edited by James L.W. West). Fayettewille, AR: University of Arkansas Press, 2010. Non-fiction *''A History of South Carolina: From its first European discovery until its erection into a republic.'' Charleston, SC: S. Babcock, 1840 **revised and expanded as The History of South Carolina: From its first European discovery until its erection into a republic. New York: Redfield, 1860. ** revised by Mary Simms Oliphant as The History of South Carolina. Columbia, SC: State, 1917. *''The Geography of South Carolina: Being a companion to the history of that state. Charleston, SC: S. Babcock, 1843. *Views and Reviews in American Literature, History and Fiction, First Series. New York: Wiley & Putnam, 1845. *The Life of Captain John Smith: The founder of Virgiia. New York: G.F. Cooledge, 1846. *The Life of Francis Marion. New York: G.F. Cooledge, 1840; New York: H.G. Langley, 1844. *The Life of the Chevalier Bayard. New York: Harper, 1847. *Egeria; or, Voices of thought and counsel, for the woods and wayside. Philadelphia: E.H. Butler, 1853. *The Huguenots in Florida, or The lily and the totem. New York: Scribner, 1854. *The Life of Nathanael Greene, Major-general in the Army of the Revolution. New York: George F. Cooledge, 1849; New York: Derby & Jackson, 1861. *''A City Laid Waste: The Capture, Sack, and Destruction of the City of Columbia (written 1865) **(edited by David Aiken). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 2005. *''The Sense of the Beautiful: An address delivered by W. Gilmore Simms before the Charleston County Agricultural and Horticultural Association''. Charleston, SC: Walker, Evans, & Cogswell, 1870. Collected editions *''Works''. New York: W.J. Widdleton, 1853-1866. *''Writings'' (Centennial edition). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1969. *''The Revolutionary War in South Carolina: An anthology, compiled from the writings of William Gilmore Simms'' (edited by Stephen Meats). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina, 1975. *''The Simms Reader: Selections from the writings'' (edited by John Caldwell Guilds). Charlottesville, VA: University of Virginia Press, 2001. *''An Early and Strong Sympathy: Indian writings (edited by John Caldwell Guilds & Charles M Hudson). Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 2003. Edited *War Poetry of the South. New York: Richardson, 1866. Letters *''Letters. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press, 1952-1982. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:William Gilmore Simms, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 16, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Simms the Poet," The Simms Review, Volume 17, Nos. 1/2. (.PDF) *William Gilmore Simms at PoemHunter (15 poems) ;Books * * Works by William Gilmore Simms at Internet Archive * William Gilmore Simms at the Online Books Page *William Gilmore Simms at Amazon.com *''A List of the Separate Writings of William Gilmore Simms of South Carolina, 1806-1870'' by Oscar Wegelin ;About *William Gilmore Simms at Infoplease. *William Gilmore Simms in the Gale Encyclopedia of Biography. *William Gilmore Simms (1806-1870) at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and Poetry *Simms, William Gilmore at American National Biography Online *William Gilmore Simms (1806-1879) at Documenting the American South *William Gilmore Simms in Leading American Novelists of the Day *Poetry and the Practical: William Graham Simms (.PDF) * ;Etc. * The William Gilmore Simms Society * The Simms Initiatives at the University of South Carolina Category:1806 births Category:1870 deaths Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:American pro-slavery activists Category:South Carolina lawyers Category:People from Charleston, South Carolina Category:Writers from South Carolina Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets